parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 10: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas race toward the Candy Store.
Here is Dcolemanh's tenth Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody cast. Cast *Toby as Ed *Stepney as Edd *Thomas as Eddy *Rosie, Molly, and Mavis as The Kankers Music Used *Chase (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Jango Fett (Star Wars 2: Attack of the Clones) *The Precipice (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Once More (Rayman 1) Transcript *(Toby, hauling Henrietta, Stepney, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, and Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, set off to the candy store turn into a lane. Stepney pulls out a calculator and looks at the time. He then measures Toby's legspan and Thomas's angle of running. He punches the numbers in and comes up with a fearsome answer) *Stepney: "Oh my. Hightail it, gentlemen! At this rate we'll never make it there in time!" The engines pour on the speed, but as Toby and Thomas instantly plow forward, Stepney falls back) "Oh, who am I kidding?" (looks around the lane and begins to pick up various items. Toby and Thomas are still running flat out. The lane dead-ends, and Thomas shoves Toby in front of him. Toby breaks the fence, clearing the way for him and Thomas] *Toby: "Gentle as a kitten in a tree. Eddy, LOOK!" is a steamroller. Thomas leaps and breaks through the roof. Toby grabs him and pulls him down through the front. On the way, Thomas grabs the starter, and the steamroller moves forward. Thomas then runs into a dangling crane hook. The hook catches him and throws him into Toby, and they land in the path of the steamroller and scream *Toby: "I got it, Thomas!" two engines and their coaches get run over and flattened. Thomas checks his watch and sees that time is running out. He and Toby pop up and rush again. Suddenly, Casey Jr, the circus engine, coal tender, yellow coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and cage car on top, an orange boxcar, a train giraffe cage car, and a monk cage car, piloted by Stepney, hits them from behind, and they land on the engine's cabin with Stepney piloting the engine, and while Thomas rings the bell, Toby stokes the fire with coal, causing the engine to speed up and rattle *Thomas: "Where'd this wagon come from, hotshot?" *Stepney: "Necessity, Thomas. Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our ever-shrinking window of opportunity." *Thomas: "Yawn. Just kick this thing into high gear and let–" suddenly. Both he and Toby look scared. Stepney looks forward and sees the female engines *Stepney: "Ah-ah-Toby? Thomas? BLOCKADE!" *Mavis: (while hauling five freight cars and a caboose) "Hey look, it's our husbands." *Molly: (while hauling four freight cars) "Just in time to play 'house'!" *Thomas: zoomed in on his face "KANKERS!" *Toby: zoomed in on his face "EXTREME CLOSE-UP!" *Stepney: "Retreat!" *runaway train engine and the train cars skid, plunge off the rails, and slam into a giant pile of dirt, and the three engines jump out of the train engine's cabin and land in the pile of dirt. *Mavis: "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt! Engines burst out, running full speed. *Thomas: "Free!" *Toby: "Jawbreaker!" *Stepney: "Pardon us ladies!" the numbers "Time is not on our side, gentlemen! hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a conflat car, and a caboose, is working on a garden placed on a shelf above the ground. He waters his flowers and sniffs them happily. Thomas runs down the sidewalk at a furious pace *Thomas: "Shortcut! There's gotta be a shortcut!" "Stepney! Get me outta here, will you?" *Stepney: "Well it seems the shoe is on the other foot, huh, Thomas?" (looks at his watch and realizes that they are going to be late) "Time's running out!" Engines are going down the lane again *Thomas: "You snooze you lose, Stepney!" *Stepney: "WE'VE ONLY GOT FIFTY SECONDS LEFT!" his side in pain "STITCH! I'VE GOT A STITCH!" *Thomas: downhill "There it is! I see it! C'mon, hurry up!" *Stepney: "Sore! I can't go on!" catches and drags Stepney *Toby: "Jawbreaker, Stepney!" *Thomas: "We're almost there! I'm droolin', I tell ya! Come to poppa, my babies!" a cloudbank rolls in and lightning flashes "You gotta be kidding me!" driving wind blows right in the faces of the Engine. The wind is strong enough to knock Thomas back. Only Toby can withstand the grind *Stepney: "It was never meant to be! Fate has conspired against us!" *Thomas: "Jawbreakers?!" (Toby stands tall and strong. He whips his friends out like a towel and wraps them against a lamppost. He then pulls himself up the chain) *Thomas: "Quick thinking, Lumpy!" *Stepney: "You see, Thomas? Any obstacle can be overcome when we work together as a team!" (Toby pulls them across the street. Suddenly, a yard from the sidewalk, a parade of chickens comes) *Thomas: "Now what?" *Stepney: disbelieving "It's a chicken drive?" *Duncan: "Ya, fowls, ya! Come along, Leghorn!" (goes by, hauling five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose) *Toby: "Ch-ch ch-ch chickens!" *Thomas: "Don't look at 'em, Toby!" *Stepney: "Toby, what are you doing? Wait!" (Toby dives into the chicken drive) *Stepney and Thomas: "No, Toby!" and Stepney heave themselves out of the parade, and as they go inside and buy three jawbreakers, Toby comes back from the parade before the engines eat their jawbreakers free) [[Category:Dcolemanh]